Filthy Talk
by Miss Leanne
Summary: Sometimes the quietest people have the dirtiest minds. Tidus x Yuna, written for Spring Kinkfest 2011.


Tidus quickly discovered that the quietest people often seemed to have the dirtiest minds. Given the chance, and while in company they were comfortable with, quiet people with dirty minds could be amazing in their vocabulary. Such was Yuna's case: living in the shelter of Lulu and Wakka from the time she was tiny had done nothing to limit the sexual possibilities her mind imagined.

"In fact," Yuna said afterward, "I'd say that I was encouraged. All my time was devoted to learning to become a summoner – I didn't have much time to learn about anything else. When I heard some of the girls my age and older talk, of course, my imagination exploded."

While on the Calm Lands, Tidus and Yuna took a moment for themselves and pulled aside from the rest of the group. The moon lit the fields beautifully. Tidus put up a tent he had bought when he first fell in love with Yuna, hoping that someday, they would have the chance to put it to good use.

They tried to be surreptitious about sneaking off. Tidus went first, citing his need to the group for an early bedtime. Yuna followed soon after, wishing aloud to explore the Calm Lands before they moved onto her next temple. However, Tidus strongly suspected that at least Auron knew perfectly well what was going on. But no one – Auron included – made any move to stop either one of them.

When they came together at last, they could see one another perfectly well with the moonlight shining down into the clear roofed tent. At first, Tidus and Yuna knelt across from one another for several long moments in his tent, catching one another's eye occasionally and blushing madly. _There's no reason for this,_ Tidus thought with a wry laugh. _We've done this before!_

Tidus spoke first:

"Were you looking forward to tonight?"

Yuna looked up and made a noise of acknowledgement.

"We finally get to get away from the group…" Tidus began.

"…and we can do as we please?" Yuna finished hesitantly. He smiled and nodded in response.

"But of course, we can't be loud," Tidus said. "I think our group would come running if they heard."

Yuna laughed and blushed a shade darker.

"Wouldn't they be surprised?" Yuna sighed and shook her head. "Their _pure_ summoner, involved with a man in this way."

"I think that's a little much," Tidus said. "Surely they don't expect you to be celibate, do they?" He was speaking specifically in reference to Lulu and Wakka.

"They do, actually," Yuna said. "But – I suppose they're just going to have to make their peace with it."

There was a long pause. So long, in fact, that both seemed to forget the reason why they were there.

Tidus watched Yuna crumple her skirt in her fists. Then she spoke:

"I…" she cleared her throat and shifted her weight. "I touched myself last night, thinking about what we could do tonight."

Tidus's face lit up – for her to admit to such a deed out loud was an enormous step for her. He had tried to create an atmosphere where frank talk would be encouraged, but she had gone a step beyond.

He crawled on his hands and knees the short distance to her side and knelt beside her, their knees and thighs bumping.

"You did?" Tidus whispered in her ear. "What did you think about?"

"Nothing," Yuna giggled in her mouth and bumped Tidus's hip with her own.

"Did you think about what it would feel like to be kissed down your neck to your breasts?"

"Maybe," Yuna grinned and turned her face away to try to relieve the burning.

He touched her chin and brought her back around to him.

"Don't tell me you thought about my mouth on you while you came," Tidus whispered conspiratorially.

She chewed on her lip, as if thinking about how to respond.

"Oh! So you _were_," Tidus laughed.

"I dreamed that I was kissing you, and I remembered how good your lips felt against mine, almost as if they were made for one another," Yuna said.

As she spoke, she slipped her arms about his neck and kissed him with all her might. She rubbed her tongue against his and moaned, the sound sending vibrations down his back.

When she pulled away, she said, "How is it that a kiss feels so perfect?"

His arms were filled with her and he inhaled her earthy, clean scent that simply signified _Yuna._

"It's because I'm kissing you," Tidus sighed contentedly. "Anyone else would feel foreign."

Yuna nodded emphatically, thinking back on her forced kiss from Maester Seymour.

"And – I dreamed about how you feel in my mouth," she said. "You're always so hot and, don't you know, I have to shove your hips to the ground to keep you still." She laughed merrily.

As if on cue, Tidus's cock started awake and began pushing at his fly. He shivered and moaned appreciatively.

"Maybe one of my favorite parts is when I feel your nipple harden in my mouth," she whispered.

Tidus gasped with the sudden onslaught of heat tumbling through his body and collapsed onto blanket, bringing Yuna down in his embrace. She straddled his thighs and braced his shoulders between her forearms. Lightly, she touched her lips to his and smiled.

"Can I do it myself tonight?" She whispered.

"However you please, my Lady Summoner," Tidus said huskily. He could barely contain his excited trembling and his erection brushed her between her legs.

She began with chaste kisses on his throat and across his Adam's apple, but quickly moved to more impassioned and moister kisses. She traced his apple with the tip of her tongue and grinned when she felt him quiver beneath her and claw at her back. She painted him with long, warm licks up one side of his throat and down the other while he panted unevenly.

Suddenly, Yuna pulled away. "Your clothes – off."

Tidus immediately moved to obey and shed his clothes as quickly as possible, but left his boxers on.

She shook her head and crooked an eyebrow. "I meant _everything_."

He flushed, but he heeded her and slipped his boxers off, revealing his reddened, stiffening and dripping cock. Yuna smiled in satisfaction.

"Like what you see?" Tidus asked.

She nodded and drew a deep, contented breath. "And you're all mine," she said as she captured his erection.

"All yours," he echoed and his whole body instantly became taut as she slid her tiny hand up and down, gently, but firmly.

Yuna leaned down and gave the head a sweet kiss. "I love how you're already wet for me," she said, spreading the beading lubricant around the head and down the shaft. "Spread your legs further – I want to see how tight you are."

"Tight?" Tidus asked nervously. _Surely she doesn't mean _that!

She cupped his balls and gave them each a kiss. Tidus gave a mental sigh of relief even as he hoarsely cried out. Her hand massaged his penis; he squirmed and curled his toes and hands into the floor of the tent. His balls drew up closer to his body and he writhed with the need to release.

"Already?" Yuna asked gently.

She sat up from between his legs and gathered his torso in her arms. She laid her open mouth on his nipple and tongued the rosy peak, using her breath to bring a little chill air onto him to make him stiffer. Tidus groaned and curved his body around her, silently begging for her to take him. Her sensitizing ministrations were bringing him too close to the edge and goodness knew, he didn't want to spill anyplace but inside her.

Yuna applied her mouth, teeth and tongue to the other nipple and giggled when his hips bucked up towards her.

"You're body is always so _honest_ when I touch you like this here," she laughed. "You react so beautifully."

"Please…Yuna, I need…" He growled softly.

She leaned her ear close to his mouth. "What is it? What do you need?"

"I need…to be inside you," he replied, clawing at her back and he plundered her mouth.

"Oh?" She whispered and paused for a long moment. "Why do you need it so?"

Tidus bucked his hips against hers. "Please!" He begged as emphatically as he dared.

She moaned in response. Apparently, Tidus hadn't thought about how far gone _she _had gone. When she trailed her fingertips over her clothed breasts and down her stomach to that place between her legs, she said in a breathy whisper, "I can't wait."

Yuna stripped off her kimono, untied her skirt and threw them both to the far corner of the tent. He popped her bra straps off her shoulders and lifted it over her head for her, feasting his eyes on the way her breasts freed themselves, how they slid out from beneath her bra and bounced a little. He licked his lips and his mouth longed to feel the weight of her breast on his tongue and against his teeth.

Then she stood up to remove her panties. The act was simple enough, but her porcelain-colored, pink slit was revealed directly in front of his eyes.

His erection had had enough teasing. It was ready to let go.

"Yuna…!" Tidus cried out. Immediately, she bent down at the same time he reached down and together, they firmly grasped his cock, preventing his coming.

"Better?" Yuna whispered with a touch of concern in her eyes.

"Not until I'm in you," he groaned, rocking back and forth. He was going to go _insane_ before he would ever be inside her.

She adjusted her legs around his hips and brought her entrance close to his erection.

"Ready?" She said with her sweet smile.

"Need you ask?" Tidus couldn't understand how she was still coherent. He was barely so himself.

"Then…would you spread me?" Yuna asked.

Tidus's jaw almost dropped to the floor. She blushed an alarming shade of pink and ducked her head, but he didn't allow the moment to last long. He wet the tips of his fingers in his mouth and touched her swollen and brightly reddened nether lips, gently spreading them. He could clearly see her entrance, "winking" in seeming request to be filled.

_And fill her I will_, Tidus thought proudly.

She took his penis between her thumb and forefinger and touched the head to her entrance, tracing tiny circles on the surface. Mesmerized, he watched as she shivered and closed her eyes. He resisted the urge to shove up into her, as badly as he needed the sensation.

At last, he was rewarded. Yuna pushed the head just inside her entrance and slowly consumed him, inch by painstaking inch. Tidus resisted the need to scream as her silky, wet, hot body enveloped his cock.

She waited until he was inside her, up to the hilt, to say, "Move for me, Tidus."

He laid down from his sitting position and took her with him, kissing her. He allowed her hips to dictate how much pleasure he gave himself, but after just a few thrusts, Yuna looked as though she were ready to cum.

He stopped.

Yuna wanted to howl.

"Why did you stop? I need—" Yuna began.

"What do you need?" Tidus pressed and silently rejoiced in his regained mental coherence. "Tell me."

"I need it…harder," Yuna panted. He obliged and pounded into her a little harder.

"Please please please please please…I'm so close!" Yuna cried out.

_The group heard that one_, Tidus thought distantly, but he didn't care in the least.

He lifted and rolled his hips – just right for Yuna. She came, and the sound of several sharply intaken breaths reached Tidus's ears. Her walls pulsed and milked him hard, and he came while she was still finishing her peak.

Yuna collapsed against him and Tidus rolled them over to rest on her back, even while he was still inside. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and murmured sweet nothings in her ear. Most of all, he relished the peaceful, dreamy, sleepy smile on her face and how her eyelids were beginning to droop shut.

Sleep also pulled at his own eyelids, but he registered the sensation of her warm, moist lips against his neck.

"Thank you," came the low whisper, almost so low he had to strain to catch it.

He carded his fingers through her hair and snuggled her face between his own and his shoulder.


End file.
